Divergence
by Yupi-tankyu
Summary: From DW77: When Lelouch gets separated from Nunally and Suzaku, he comes to believe that the two of them had died, making his wrath towards his own land intensify. From that day on, he swore to use any means to take revenge, and one of them is to use Naoto Kouzuki , the person who discovered him after the invasion, posing as a vital character on his constructed rebellion group.


**A Yupi Fanfiction  
Code Geass: Divergence**

* * *

From DW77: When Lelouch gets separated from Nunally and Suzaku, he comes to believe that the two of them had died, making his wrath towards his own land intensify. From that day on, he swore to use any means to take revenge, and one of them is to use Naoto Kouzuki , the person who discovered him after the invasion, posing as a vital character on his newly constructed rebellion group.

**~ Woot Woot. Second Fan Fiction ~ **

* * *

It was only for a short while, when Lelouch took his eyes off from Nunally, and broke his hands from the petrified hold of Nunally's bird-boned fingers. It was only for a few seconds, yet those numbers meant a lot to him. If only he didn't turn away, and if only he didn't get tired of Nunally. If Lelouch only acted like how he was supposed to – a big brother, then perhaps the death of Nunally and Suzaku would be prevented.

But he, he took them for granted. That small breath of freedom had its consequences, and now he was devastatingly facing them. Lelouch was responsible for the deaths of the two closest individuals in his life. He 'technically' killed them with his own greed. But what appalled him most was that he was the only one left alive. No one will protect him, nor will he protect someone. Why? Why was death so fickle? Death could have chosen him instead of Nunally and Suzaku.

His hands were heavily shaking and his eyes were not concerned about anything around him. He was solely focus on that spot where the bomb was thrown. Where he last saw Nunally and Suzaku alive and kicking. Still, every time he looks at that place, he wanted to believe that somehow they managed to escape, but the odds were too great to even hope for some good news. Also, he could clearly see it. One of the very last possessions of Nunally that was carelessly lying on the ground, tattered and half-burned. The summer hat that Nunally wore during their scouting was now claimed by the ground.

Yes, Nunally was dead.

She was killed during the face-off between the JLF and the Britannian soldiers. Lelouch hoped that the reason they threw that bomb was because they didn't notice the children. Though even if he hates to admit it, the soldiers were clearly aware of what they were targeting. No one would just throw a bomb aimlessly on a desolated and barren ground, and that the knightmare frames have factspheres which detects human temperature and signal . The soldiers were obviously trying to eradicate them.

Could it have been that the soldiers thought they were enemies thus they released their weapon? Nunally's face and figure was obstructed by the hat, and so were Suzaku's who at that time was wearing a cloak to hide his real identity from the Britannians. Did they really mistake them as spies or that whoever dies doesn't really matter anymore?

Just because they're children meant that they would have died either way, so killing them at that moment would be more beneficial for them. Did the soldiers of both countries thought that would be the next case scenario that's why they plotted to extinguish their life? So that's why after dropping off the bomb, they immediately left the scene like nothing happened?

When had life become so friable that it could easily be stumped upon by the others?

Lelouch continued to stare on the ground, but he wasn't crying like how he should be. Only a few teardrops glided down. It was that he cannot express his own despair just by crying buckets. He was mentally breaking down that he cannot produce the right amount of tears to match his emotion. Lelouch, slowly, sloppily walked into where Nunally's summer hat was located. He tripped on some of the decaying bodies mounted on the floor, but he didn't care. He wanted to get his hands into that thing. Nunally's memento.

He gently picked it up, tranquillity pasted on his eyes as he found that there was at least something left from Nunally. He slowly moved it towards him – careful that it wouldn't shatter into tiny dust. "Forgive me, Nunally," and big lump of tears finally debuted from Lelouch's façade.

Big , stout teardrops which resembled Lelouch to a child who lost a candy rather than a beloved sibling. For the first time, Lelouch surrendered to crying because ever since he was banished from Britannia he swore to not seek refuge in crying. He needed to grow up fast, he repeatedly told himself. Become matured to make the right choices for Nunally. But now, he will never accomplish that goal, and so, only on that day did he finally declare his defeat on fate.

He slowly succumbed into the deafening howls of frustration and despair. It haunted the very core of his heart once the final orb of glittering light had been corrupted by the seed of melancholy. Right now, he didn't have anything to clung unto. No existence to treasure. He was simply, a lifeless being with a soul. His eyes turned cold with nothing reflected on the surface – simply, a bottomless pitfall was seen on his charismatic violet eyes. Despair had finally won their little duel of survival, and now it had enveloped him, caressing his existence like a mother. That certain despair protected him.

"Lelouch!" a voice echoed from the back of his mind. Who could it be? But the voice sounded so crisply familiar that it pained to hear it. It repeated and repeated. Lelouch covered his ears with scornful, vengeful eyes. 'Stop it!' he mentally demanded, but the replaying of the voice won't stop.

"Suzaku, I'll destroy Britannia!" a faint memory of the past waltzed. When did he say that? He aimlessly searched for the answer that was dwindling on his mind. Why did he say it? He wanted to know so badly, but he couldn't remember.

"Father, mother died," the memory switched readily helping him collect the bits of tiny memories he wanted to remember. Ah yes, that was when his mother had died. Died due to an assassination. But he knew it was not a simple assassination. The Aries Villa was not permeable. It boasted its security to be top notch that even skilled assassins couldn't lay their hands on anyone inside the villa.

"I have more important matters than to hear the death of someone," Charles replied signalling for Lelouch's withdrawal from the room. He bit his lower lip, why were those memories flooding him? Memories he didn't want to remember yet played a tremendous role. A role of gathering enough hatred to destroy Britannia. To crush its system that took Nunally's future and his.

Lelouch's eyes reawakened – now filled with vitality. He clenched his fists and weakly punched the ground. Reluctantly, he threw away Nunally's low-brimmed hat and watched it break into million pieces of dark ash. Somewhere in his heart, he found Nunally as his source of weakness, and he devoted himself into erasing that which started into destroying the last thing that bridged them together.

She was now dead, and he couldn't change that. Lelouch little by little, and although painfully, learned to understand that even if he will take Nunally as his inspiration on his agenda of defeating Britannia, she wouldn't be there to witness it. He looked at it then from another point of view that Nunally will only become a burden, so he threw it away. His love for his deceased little sister.

Nunally will only be a part of his hated past. As much as he wants to turn back from his choice, Lelouch knew it was too late. He's too late for aught but revenge. Lelouch will leave every memory that he and Nunally shared on that barren ground – insubstantial for the path that he will take in the future. A bloody path that specializes in utilizing every person ; a damned life.

The ebony hair-coloured prince immediately wiped away the tears that was flowing from his eyes using his dirt-covered long sleeved shirt. He started running away from the war zone, headed towards the ghetto where most Japanese would have probably took sanctuary. He didn't know if he would be accepted since his face is a carbon copy of those Britannians who took their freedom and native land.

Lelouch knew that the Japanese were freedom loving people, and for them to face such a terrible utter defeat means that their view of every Britannian would differ. Some would want to pulp their faces into a bloody gore as revenge, and some (not many) would empathize on Lelouch's lost. Though primarily, the Japanese would hate him.

He continued running, even if the scorching heat of the sun continued to torture him. The soles of his shoes began to rot away, and Lelouch had no choice but to throw the last pair of shoes he had and run barefooted on the parched ground. Not soon after, he could feel his feet burning and blisters formed. Knowing that his stamina wouldn't last any longer, Lelouch took shelter on one of the destroyed buildings of what was once renowned Tokyo.

The land of technological advancement, or so that's what they said .But everything changed when Britannia released the Knightmare Frames Edition which ran using the power of Sakuradite – another resource that Japan had in abundance. Unfortunately, with the firepower of the Knightmare Frames, even the advanced weaponry of Japan didn't last and with only one year of invasion – Japan experienced it drastic defeat.

Lelouch thought about it while mumbling on the one bar of chocolate he and Suzaku had managed to scavenge on a local retail store. They promised to divide it into three once night comes and that would serve as their dinner for the day. But since they're no longer beside him, perhaps it was legally right to eat the chocolate now to regain tiny bits of his strength.

The chocolate was melting ever since he took it out from his bag, and the sugary taste of it burned his mouth. He was never a fan of pastries, but there was no other good source of energy other than sugar that was on his bag. There was a bread inside, but it was already past its expiration date and Lelouch didn't want to run around the ghetto with an upset stomach.

He was only determined to eat the expired bread when his sanity had gone, and when he's desperate to grab some food to exist. Somewhere soon if he wouldn't be able to find a place of refuge and an adult who would take care of him.

But who would take a Britannian prince as another onus in the family?

After licking the last drop of chocolate that stained the clear aluminium foil, Lelouch threw it on the ground, tossed the backpack next to a boulder of rock, and used the backpack as replacement pillow. He could not deny that the pillows in the Aries Villa and Kururugi Estate were much comfortable as he disturbingly rotated his head until his neck snapped, forcing him to remain stationed on that inconvenient position. Sweat tripped down into his eyelashes as his gaze remained stagnant, and his lips remained into a downward curl.

It seemed like a few days had already passed since Nunally's death when it has only been a few minutes. Guiltily, Lelouch felt that he already moved on, or had the enough courage to move on. He serenely closed his eyes, succumbed into a short timed nap and hoped that a blissful illusion would provide him a worthwhile delusion.

* * *

"Brother! Look, he's awake," a high-pitched vocal chirped. He adjusted his eyesight and caught a glimpse of a vibrant red-head, her head turned as she waited for a response. He raised his hand and caressed her hair, making her suddenly spring up and flash her eyes.

It was refreshing seeing her teal-coloured eyes spark upon seeing him. She was filled with so much energy that Lelouch couldn't help but smile genuinely as he came across her. Who was she, anyways? And why was he there in the first place? All he could remember was that he was up scavenging food once again, and that he came across some gangsters who claimed that he crossed their boundary. Then, what happened next? He cowered in fear, right? What after that?

"I – My voice probably was too loud it bothered you," she walked a little closer while fidgeting her hands, looking around the room. He chuckled when he heard her say that. "See," she whispered downcast.

"No. I laughed because you were worrying over too much things," Lelouch remarked and he noticed that the child's eyes visibly brighten up.

"Re-Really?!" she immediately ran towards him and boasted her sparkling eyes. When Lelouch finally saw her up close that was when he noticed her ethnicity – she was a half number. "Brother brought you home this morning. You were badly hurt, he said," she reported.

Badly hurt? Oh right, he was beaten up by those bastards who probably took a liking into him because they immediately noticed his facial structure. Right, he too was discriminated. He looked around then saw himself with bandages. Wow, proper medical supplies. It was rare to see households with sufficient medical supplies, and even more rare for them to actually use it on strangers.

"Where am I?" Lelouch queried as he glanced on his surroundings. The room was large, undeniably big for him who spent a week (at most) on constricted areas for lodging.

"You're on brother's house!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She then poked Lelouch's cheeks and ended up with a wide grin plastered on her olive skin tone. "Why are you always frowning? You should smile more, you know," then she playfully twist and turned his lips. "Ah ! Sorry," scratching the back of her head while awkwardly laughing at her own embarrassment. "I forgot to introduce my name. I am Kallen. Kallen Kozuki,"

She introduced. Right, so she was a half Eleven and presuming a half Britannian. Nevertheless, Lelouch returned her introduction with a simple handshake. "Lelouch,"

* * *

**Day 5**

Lelouch, once again quailed, ashen-faced when he woke up. It was the usual scenario ever since Nunally's 'departure'. The same dream always terrorize him . A gory pavement, flooded by blood greets him every time he sleeps, or even just by closing his eyes. What awaits him is a mountain of deteriorating bodies, piled up – each having a horrified face. On top of all the corpses is Nunally, sitting nonchalantly but without any vitality ; she was alive, but had lost her past cheeky demeanour. Lelouch would always call her until his voice falters, yet no reply nor even a glance would reciprocate.

He was already used to his everyday humdrum routine of scavenging for loots that would feed him for the day. Often times, if he's lucky, he gets to have a meal twice a day, but when times are tough he wouldn't have anything to munch. It was that simple. Also, he was quite used to getting lashed at by the natives who instantaneously saw his resemblance with the conquerors, or receiving a volley of execrations .

Lelouch winced at the newly-formed bruise on his arm. He was just severely punched by middle-aged thugs yesterday for stealing their bag of bread and water and more on because he was undeniably a Britannian. What would they do if they realize he was actually a prince? Perhaps skewer him, or impale him then preserve his head, or right off burn him on a stake – crucify him? Other morbid ideas of killing him rushed which made Lelouch shudder.

Slowly, he rose and wiped away the dirt stuck on his face; he looked like a total homo. Lelouch walked jaggedly, his stomach raged and growling and his mind swaying far away with thoughts of luxurious foods. He could feel his saliva dripping. He tugged his stomach and bit his lip. Food.

He ran around the ghetto once again to which he grew accustomed of the layout of the place. He knew some secret alleyways, underground tunnels, storage rooms. Things that made survival easier to grasp. Lelouch shifted into a right, damp and dark alley. He headed straight, keeping his breath in tack until he saw the wooden board painted with the store's name. With broken glasses, eerie door , it could be called a haunted house, but that local store had provided Lelouch enough supply (if no one caught his mischievous tail).

Within two minutes, he was out of the store and his small backpack was filled with some dry goods and water. Looking around, he breath with relief as he saw no one watching. He immediately scurried off, but was instantly blocked by a man around his 20's.

"It's you again. Didn't we teach you a lesson already, boy," the man wearing a baseball cap that obscured his face maliciously said. He took a step back and turned around. There was another local that was waiting. They had carefully planned it. Those people knew around what time Lelouch goes.

He nervously swallowed. He knew that he cannot fight one, let alone many. He was weak with anything physical, only his stamina and swiftness in running was honed. All skills necessary for fleeing. The group malevolently strode to him with a smirk. He knew was getting battered. Lelouch closed his eyes and waited until one would get his hands into him and punch him.

Then the beating started. One man jabbed his gut. He coughed, silently praying that he could live and see another day. The other kicked his back and he landed face-first in the ground. Once again, a swift thrust invaded his arm and he winced in agony. Tsk, he was so defenceless. When the beating seemed enough for the two, they left him in the street – laughing how pathetic he looks like.

Gradually, tears filled up his face. He held his backpack tightly without any intention to let go. Alive, he thought. He was supposed to be thankful that he was alive, but anger corrupted his mind. He hated how he was ostracized. Hated the reason why he needs to keep on living on and keep on getting hurt. Hated how his stubbornness once had led into all of this. How a small back-talk of a child would result into a war and death of many, including Nunally and Suzaku. He hated himself.

"Oy, are you alright?" he distantly heard, feeling someone touch his cheeks. He slowly loss unconsciousness, but that warm touch provided him enough security to lay down vulnerably. The feeling that gave the heat of home and a sense of protection .

The collective memories of him and his family discreetly flooded his mind, and it became his oasis that moment. His retreat from all the world's suffering. The days that were filled with gaiety when he used to spend his time nurturing his skill of peeving Cornelia out and playing chess against Clovis . Times filled with comfort as Nunally and Euphemia fought who will marry Lelouch when time comes. Moments that he treasured as he learned from Scheneizel and tried to defeat him in chess. A time he knew was only a dream, but reluctantly pushed as he awoke to reality that he can no longer go back to those good ol' memories, and that they will only be a part of that history he desperately wanted to exist.

Right, when he said that he had the courage to move on, he didn't. He was just trying to ease things up, but now. He claimed his real defeat, and let go. It was the right time to change anew. The exact moment when his plans should activate. He can finally bid farewell into those old memories of the past.

'So long, Nunally,' he thought and opened his eyes, and the redhead looked at him with curiosity.

"Brother, he's awake!" she chirped.

Lelouch knew that a new life is steadfastly hurdling towards his path. He just wished that new life is the one he prayed for. The one he long waited.

* * *

A/N: Cut ! Starting with Lelouch's viewpoint until Naoto had picked him up. Okay, Naoto will appear the next chapter explaining how the hell did he discover Lelouch, and the like. Kallen here is so cute! I want to pinch her cheeks.

Anyways, Divergence premiere ! Oh please, kindly drop a review to warm my lonely heart (Tehee). This is my second fan fiction. My first is the World Lie – if you are generous, please also visit that fan fic. Obviously, this is the second. I argued with my mind whether I should expand the fan fictions I'm handling, but now that I'm done setting this up – I guess yes.

If you didn't get the part when Lelouch kind of dozed off then here comes Lelouch in Naoto's estate - I just tried that out. It's like a quick view of the future then back to the present until the timeline of the future, so you'll see the part : "Brother, he's awake!" at the end again XD. Okay, I'm just crazy XD

A lovely idea from DW77 that caught my heart. This is my new 'baby' apart from World Lie. Discovering a new 'what-if' scenario in Code Geass. What if Lelouch gets separated from Nunally and Suzaku and comes to believe that they're both dead. Then gets discovered and helped by Naoto Kozuki with Kallen. So, are you intrigued now? If yes, follow this story and drop a review ^_^ . We all love reviews.


End file.
